Setsuna is Shrinking and Imploding
by Steel Flint
Summary: Setsuna receives some unpleasant news.


A/N: Steel: Well, here we are back again, and not for the first time! –G-

Shikoku: No, we're not dead. :)

Steel: Yay for us! –G-

Shikoku: And unfortunately, we still don't have an update on the Mako/Mina story. -sweatdrops-

Steel: I'm working on it! I'm working on it! –waves hand- Someone actually PMed me asking if I'd died. -sweatdrops and hangs head-

Shikoku: -pats Steel on the back-

Steel: -horribly dramatic and self-sacrificing sigh-

Shikoku: So we wrote something short and stupid... again. -looks over at the short and stupid Fruits Basket fic, she recently posted-

Steel: And then we wrote this one. –G- Really though, I DO wonder what would happen now that Pluto isn't a planet... -shrugs- Oh well, this's our take. Enjoy. :D

Shikoku: We still don't own the Sailor Moon characters. –G-

Steel: Cuz if we did, we really WOULD have Setsuna act this way. :)

Shikoku: Scary thought. -G-

Steel: But loads of fun for children of all ages! -G-

----------

Haruka was sitting at the breakfast table, reading the paper and drinking her tea. Michiru was cooking breakfast, Hotaru was upstairs getting ready for school, and Setsuna was in her office doing whatever it was she did in there.

An odd buzzing was coming from that direction, but it was so quiet, and so common an occurrence, that no one paid any attention. Then there came what might've been a muffled scream, but that was usual too. After that was silence.

All in all, it was a pretty typical morning for the Outer house.

Michiru set the breakfast items, miso soup, ect., when Haruka suddenly caught her wrist. "Michiru." The blonde's voice was unusually serious. "Come look at this." Michiru sighed, hoping Haruka didn't find another tabloid article about the two of them doing it, in some obscure place... again.

Instead, what she saw was a headline reading 'Pluto Declared to No Longer Be a Planet'. Michiru gasped, covering her mouth delicately with one hand. "Oh my, Setsuna's been demoted!" They both looked to the closed door of the eldest Senshi's workroom. "Think we should tell her?"

"I'm not sure.."

Hotaru came skipping into the room just then. "Morning Michiru-Mama! Haruka-Papa!" She then saw the troubled looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Haruka turned the paper around for her to read. Now that Hotaru was older and had become Saturn again, she was sure the little girl could handle it.

Instead Hotaru panicked. "AaaaaA!! Setsuna-Mama's gunna die!!! AAAaaaaA!!" She started running in little circles as she screamed.

Haruka and Michiru blinked at the out of character behavior of their usually very composed daughter, who was now shrieking about Setsuna shrinking and then imploding, or something like that.

"Who's shrinking and imploding?" Setsuna asked, stepping out of her office.

Hotaru stopped suddenly, then broke out in streaming, choking sob tears and flung herself at the tall woman. "Oh you are, Setsuna-Mama! YOU ARE!" she wailed, clinging to the Senshi of Doom and Gloom's blouse front.

Hotaru glared at Haruka, just KNOWING this was all her fault. Just like the time she ruined a childhood story of Hotaru's.

"What?" Haruka asked, wondering why everybody always blamed her.

Setsuna ignored her. "What is this child going on about?" she asked, unnecessarily holding Hotaru, who clung well enough on her own.

"Uhm.." Both Haruka and Michiru hesitated.

Hotaru snatched up the paper and handed it to Setsuna. If you wanted anything done...

Setsuna calmly read the paper. "Well, this's nonsense." She tossed the paper back to the table. "Of COURSE it's a planet. Do these scientists think THEY discovered my world?" She sounded disgusted at the thought of such... INSIGNIFICANT people claiming to know anything about where she came from.

Haruka and Michiru cowered in fear. It was worse than they thought. Setsuna was going mad. She was now pacing the kitchen ranting and raving. With Hotaru still clinging.

"Who do they think they are? They go on for YEARS calling me a planet, then out of the blue, they change their minds? I don't think so!"

Haruka looked over at Michiru, silently communicating to her. 'You get the sack, I'll get the rope.'

"I know," Setsuna finally stopped pacing, startling Haruka and Michiru from their planning. "I'll kill them."

That's when Haruka sprang. She jumped from her chair and tackled Setsuna, knocking her to the floor and squashing Hotaru between them. Struggling, Haruka managed to hold down the older woman, despite Hotaru's incessant biting.

"Quick! Get the zip ties!" she called to Michiru. It was a good thing they'd prepared for this years ago.

Michiru went running, ignoring the wailing of her daughter, and the obscene language Setsuna was spouting off. She came with the plastic ties and a burlap sack. Then together, she and Haruka bound Setsuna and stuffed her into the sack, which smelled like potatoes.

"Sorry, Set-chan," Michiru apologized, but we can't have you killing scientists." Haruka threw her over one shoulder, then took her into the garage to stuff her into the trunk.

"What are you going to do with her?" Hotaru whimpered.

"Toss her in the river of course." Haruka replied, slamming the trunk closed.

"But why?" Hotaru looked positively traumatized.

"She's mad." Haruka said shortly, opening Michiru's door, then her own. "Talking crazy. She has to be stopped." Suddenly the blonde paused at looked back her daughter. "Don't forget to walk to yourself school, ok?" Then she slid into the car and revved the engine before tearing down the driveway.

Hotaru stared after them, little tears dripping from her big purple eyes.

Then Chibi-Usa arrived and she completely forgot about her Setsuna-Mama. "Chibi-Usa!! I thought you got your soul sucked out by that creepy, gay snake guy!" She glomped her

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Eh, I've got more than one, it's happened before." She grabbed Hotaru's hand and dragged her friend up the stairs for another round of their new favorite game.

----------

Meanwhile, Michiru kept on glancing back at the trunk. "It's too quiet.. do you think we killed her?" She looked over at Haruka.

"No, I think she's just buying her time 'til we open the trunk. I KNEW we should have stocked up on tranquilizers!" So they stopped at Wal-Mart.

"You can get tranquilizers from Wal-Mart?"

"You can get ANYTHING from Wal-Mart."

They paused, wondering if they had this conversation before.

Haruka shook her head, then preceded to buy a blowgun and a case of elephant tranquilizers. Then back to the car, where they drove to a cliff on the outskirts of town. Pulling to a stop, Haruka loaded the pipe, then popped the pull-lever for the trunk. After getting out, she opened Michiru's door, then they stepped up to the place where Setsuna had been hastily stashed.

The battle aura was enough to almost knock Michiru over. "Ooo I sense evil intentions."

Haruka looked at her. "I smell baked potatoes."

Michiru gave Haruka a 'WTF?' look.

Haruka only shrugged, then opened the trunk, blow tube at the ready. But the blowgun melted due to the heat of Setsuna's battle aura. Her bindings were long gone.

"Oh dear.." Haruka and Michiru started backing away from the car.

"Haaaaaruuuuukaaaaa!!" Setsuna seethed. Her eyes were a blood red color, and glowing! Her hair was swishing all over the place.

"Quick! Stab her with a dart!" the blonde yelled to Michiru.

Michiru had the frozen deer in the headlight thing going on. "Damnit!" Haruka grabbed the elephant dart from her Beloved, then pounced on Setsuna once more.

Stunned, Michiru watched Haruka and Setsuna grappling.

It was kinda sexy.

She started feeling very turned on, and began playing with herself as she watched. "Mmmmmmmmm yeeeess." said Michiru, causing Setsuna and Haruka to stop fighting.

"Huh?" Michiru's moan was enough to cause Setsuna's battle aura to deflate.

"Hey! You're supposed to do that with me!" Haruka cried. Michiru grabbed her and climbed into the trunk, slamming the lid behind her. Setsuna was left to stare dumbfoundedly at the yellow convertible as it began shaking vigorously.

She shrugged, then went off to kill some scientists.

The End.


End file.
